The Olympian Rules
Prologue Why is it that Mount Olympus and its residents all split up in groups? Well, here's the story... Chapter 1 It was a very sunny day. All the gods could feel the sun shining right next to them, "Thank Apollo and Helios!" the major Olympians said. Everyone else knows their place. All but me. "Iris," called my mother, Electra, "Did you get the letter yet from Hera? Did she employ you yet?" I lifted my shoulders up and down, "I don't know, mom. You tell me." Electra looked at me and said, after pausing for a very long time, "Look, honey, why don't we just ask the wind?" Electra called the wind, and faced the west. It's always like that when she talks to the wind. Wonder why, "O, dear Zephyrus, give me the answer..." Electra paused. It seemed like she was waiting for something, but I'm just frazzled here. Just then, the windows blew open (not that our castle had any real windows), and a handsome god blew in the window, and gave her a note. I had no idea who he was. His hair was awfully tidy and long. Mine was a mess and little baby strands were dangling off my firey-auburn hair. "Good day, Mrs. Electra Aellopus," he greeted, "good day, Iris." "You know my name?" I asked, startled, "Who wouldn't know your name? You're named after a flower and an eye," he said. I didn't know what to say, "Well! What is it that your winds have brought me today, dear?" My mother asked, "A letter from Hera, Hermes was not available today," he replied, "I was the first to know and I exclusively deliver this to you and your daughter," he kindly added, "Oh well, best be on my way. I'm Zephyrus, by the way. Nice to meet you, Iris," and he flew off. "Wow. Such manners!" mother added, beaming, "is he single? Maybe you and him could..." I shook my head, "No. Pheme told me he's with Chloris," I answered coldly. Skipping the subject, mother opened the gold papyrus Zephyrus had given, and read, "'I, Hera, leader of all women, claim that Iris, the goddess of the rainbow, sea, sky, and whatnot, should be my handmaiden and messenger. She will have special priveliges and duties.'" I stood there shocked, of getting to be so lucky, being near prestigeous goddesses such as Hera herself, and maybe even Zeus! After a long time, mother finally came back to life. Her face turned bright red and she squealed. Very unlikely for such a person like her, "Oh, our prayers to the clouds have finally bestowed upon us! I am so happy for my little girl!" she cried, and gave me a painful squeeze that could kill me, except, well, I'm immortal here. Chapter 2 I approached The Great Hera's castle. Bearing in mind that this is Zeus' castle too, I would never have dared to set a step on the floor, since I'm not worthy of such magnificence. I hovered around on the same spot for a while, since the castle was much bigger than mine. Makes sense, though. All of the majors live here. It appeared that I had to do to the highest floor, because the most major of them all lived there. I heard kissing sounds and creaking inside a bedroom. Using my air-hearing, it appeared to Aphrodite. Using my translucent vision, well, you don't want to know. It should be just safe to say that I saw Aphrodite there. It was mostly obvious because the door was decorated in hearts and in pink. Ares must've been with her, I thought. He wasn't in his quarters. The other doors of the gods were open. I saw Artemis. She was so brave, one of my favorites. How I wished I could befriend her, but she couldn't have known me! Or so I thought. The goddess keeps a whole vase of irises in her bedroom. How sweet, for a warrior like her. I snuck up to her bedroom and heard the squeaking of her indestructable arrow hit everything she wanted, in this case, her whole room was messed up. Her bed was never made. How is there no service in such a big castle like this? Maybe they're all dead, I thought. Maybe Hera sentenced them all to death. I skipped the thought of it, and I saw Artemis up close. "DON'T SHOOT!" I exclaimed, seeing that Artemis spotted me, I waved an awkward wave, "Oh. Didn't expect visitors. Sorry," Artemis quietly said. As I looked around her bedroom, the whole thing was nearly painted dark green. It was very messy in there, and I saw a bed-size painting of Orion, the annoying mortal man who betrayed Artemis. It was pinned on her bed by her arrows she shot at his face and his whole body. "Not trying to be rude or anything, but how do you sleep on that thing?" I asked, all in curiosity, "Oh, this bed? No. I sleep on the floor. See that big square where all my arrows are at?" Artemis asked. How could I miss it? I suppose she just sleeps right on it like in those Indian myths where people sleep on spikes. "Oh, well, nice meeting you anyways," Artemis said, and shortly waved goodbye, the got back to shooting the Actaeon picture, his time right at his pupil. "BULLSEYE!!!" Artemis shrieked, and started dancing around the room happily. Anyways, I heard loud war cries in the other room, and noises in frustration. Must have been Athena. Athena, above all of the goddesses possible, was the most major female ever. I admire her devotion to goddesses. She's hardworking and sympathetic. Nearly every detail of her was perfect. I saw her long dark hair sway as she hit the mannequins in frustration. "UGH!! NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" I heard her shriek in anger, "MAY THE GODS CURSE YOU, ARACHNE!" I stared at her in a blank expression. Her psychotic laughter filled the palace with sweat running down her perfect alabaster skin. I skipped her room. It appeared to be full of blood, even though it was painted blue. Moving on: Hestia! Hestia always makes me feel special. She's always feeling insecure, but that's alright! I do too. Her door was closed. I hope it wasn't what I think Aphrodite was doing. Putting that thought aside, I saw her door. It was made out of real flames, and so was the wall around it. Personally, I'm very scared of fire and heat. I flew away quickly and stopped by to see a woman sitting on her throne, boredly waiting for someone. I think that someone was me, even though I'm not much. I knocked on the door with my knuckles, "Excuse me? Are you the," (me as I hesitated to pull out her full name that I should address her as, "The magnificent, striking and effortlessly beautiful, gorgeous, graceful, amazing, talented, pure, flawless, spectacular, one-and-only mistress, Queen Hera?" She nodded, technically she did. Two servants looked at her, as if wanting her permission, and she gave them a yes-you-may look. They tilted her head up and down, meaning a nod. Just then, a caterwaul-like sound filled the room, "WHO TOLD YOU TO TOUCH MY FLAWLESS FACE AND HEAD?!" Hera screeched. I covered my ears with my tiny hands, "Ugh...y-y-you did, Queen Hera," the poor servants said, "That's the magnificent, striking and effortlessly beautiful, gorgeous, graceful, amazing, talented, pure, flawless, spectacular, one-and-only mistress Queen Hera to you, PEASANT. Whatever. I do not want an explanation. Off to the dungeon and you and your...identical buddy can be decapitated tomorrow morning." Hera stuck her nose up in the air, and smiled at me. I trembled on the spot and thought I myself would turn into water. Hera took out her regal staff and regally walked over to me, "Head up high, smile, straight back, perfect posture, hands by your side, and perfection!" Hera said, fixing my posture (well, she didn't have to, because I was hovering), "May I touch your hair? Of course, it's not as perfect as my '''hair, but it's acceptable in the presence of me," she said, stroking it, which leaved me puzzled, "No one wears such poor headdress in front of me, dear. You must wear acceptable! Wear one of these," she said, gesturing me over to speculate her crowns. "Mistress Queen Hera, your crowns are the most perfect―" She held a hand out to stop me there, "I know. I know!" Hera said, smiling at me, "Let's get you cleaned up and well-dressed. Even in the presence of unworthy minors like you need better in life. Let me explain how things go on in Mount Olympus. Since '''I'm '''the wife of the most powerful god on Earth and everywhere else possible, I should know. First of all, now that we're 'friends', as you say, you may now call me Queen Hera. There are no groups on Mount Olympus, where everyone is just specified as major or minor. Us majors have heard so much about you, Iris. You even dared to touch Aphrodite when she was injured in the war. I admire your guts, Ms. Iris. A nameless plant was even named after you," Hera said, as she eyed me, "You and your beauty... You don't look too bad, but I've seen more beautiful. For example, '''me!" Hera giggled, a ladylike hand covering her perfect mouth. Chapter 3 Although, I want a change around here. Why just major or minor? Don't we get categorized in groups for all of us to have a major part in society? Of course, as me trying to be polite, I didn't pipe up to the Queen. I just nodded, with the perfect posture she showed me just now. The crowds were cheering at their new Minister of messages, in that case: me. I was so happy that I was finally appreciated for the work I've done! But this can't change me as a minor that I am. "Well, that was spendid, Iris," Hera said, "You'll get used to this a lot." I nodded. Chapter 4 To my surprise, I lasted long. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years, and years turned into eons. Hera and I were very tight. Close friends, I should say. Hera even lets me call her "Hera". How nice of her to spare me, until one day... I said, "Hi, um, Hera?" Hera grunted, "I want to do something to get me remembered, as you said before. I was thinking you could consult Zeus and ask him if I could change society up a little bit? Please. It won't be much of a change, just categories." Hera hesitated, "I will do what I can. Maybe we can work something out, but I can't guarantee you that that would happen." Hera stood up from her golden peacock throne and strolled with her gown flowing on the crystal-clear tiled-floors. The next day, Hera went up to me, and said, "Zeus wants to have a chat with you." "Is it bad?" I asked, "No spoilers." Hera sneakily smiled at me. Chapter 5 Next day. AGAIN. I climbed up on a cloud about three thousand miles above my palace, and Zeus stood at the front of his even bigger Olympian castle. This is where they hold the major Olympian meetings. "Come in, Iris," he warmly said, "Take a seat." I took the closest seat to Zeus, and he said, "I want you to do a speech," he soon said, "A what?" I asked in surprise. "A speech, you know, those long talks that I do about thanking the Olympians all the time?" He asked dumbly. I nodded, "About what?" "About your idea. I think it's a wonderful idea and I think it's your time to share it with everyone." I beamed. I finally know what I can do, "One more thing," Zeus said, "Even though you're not a major Olympian, but please don't tell my wife―I'm making you Mount Olympus' one and only female sky god in the category!―now, I know it's not much what you wanted..." I held up a hand to stop him, even though I was a tad bit scared, "It's not what I wanted―it's EXACTLY. For once I can make a difference, I'm special! Thank you, Zeus, you've taught me good stuff today!" I flew out of the window, and stopped my hovering. I drew nearer and nearer to the ocean, then activated it again. I was too happy to care, and tomorrow's going to be a new day for me, because I'm a major now―in a way, and no one's going to stop me. Epilogue Finally, the speech drew to an end, there was more applause than I expected. Everything happens for a reason, right? I took a bow and teleported using my rainbow, fading myself away with colors back to home, as I saw a special someone knock on my fluffy door. "Ah! Zephyrus! What a delight in seeing you here! Never knew you fancied visiting," mother said, "Should I get Iris? After her speech today?" He nodded, (I was spying them from my room using my translucent vision.) "Actually, why don't I go up there instead?" My heart skipped a beat, "Sure, sure, come in!" "Iris? You in here?" Zephyrus knocked on my closed door, "Come in," I shyly said. I see he brought flowers for me. A lily, three irises, a rose, and a tulip "You didn't have to―" I said, all shy now. I took a seat on my cloud bed. "Come on. You deserve it!" he said. He sat with me on my bed with me, and put his hand next to mine. My pinky finger locked in with his, and he took my hand and held it tight. I smiled. Category:Tales Category:Founder-created